


You Are My Fantasy

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Boys in Skirts, Butt Slapping, Confessions, Confusion, Day Dreaming, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Fantasizing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Skirts, Slapping, Smut, Wet Day Dream, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin gets caught spacing out during Grumps





	You Are My Fantasy

"You like that?" 

Dan continues to slam into Arin, stretching out the pale pink skirt he's wearing. 

"Yes! Yes, please god more!" His voice comes out muffled as his face gets pushed farther into the couch cushions. 

Dan pounds into him hard enough that Arin is screaming. 

He slaps his perky ass, causing it to wiggle. 

"We have to be quiet" 

Arin lets out a string of sobs. 

"P-please Danny, it feels so good." 

"If you hush up, I might let you cum,"

Arin pushes his ass back against Dan. 

"Yes! Yes, please! I'll be good, I promise!" 

Dan rubs soothing circles into the skin. 

"Then start acting like it."

Arin nods quickly. 

"Yes, sir." 

Dan continues to thrust into the tight heat, his movements getting faster and faster with each go.

"Danny, I-I can't hold on."

"That's it baby, Come for me, Come for me Arin."

He cums with a cry and Dan's voice gets louder.

"Arin."

Arin's panting into the couch cushion, coming down from his high.

"Arin!"

The voice gets louder, until it's almost booming.

"ARIN!" 

Arin blinks and almost drops the controller he's holding.

He looks over to the man sitting next to him, fully clothed, looking expectantly. 

Arin blinks again.

"W-what?"

Dan laughs. 

"Dude,"

Arin looks back at the screen and sees Phoenix Wright and his iconic finger pointing at something. 

Oh right.

They're doing Grumps.

He can barely focus on anything with Dan's bubbly laughter in his ear, the noise fogging up all his clear thoughts.

He wonders how it would sound morphing into a moan. 

He reminds himself to save that thought for J.O material. 

"I called your name like three times. What were you so lost in thought about?" 

"N-Nothing!" He mentally curses himself for replying so fast.

"Okay.." He replies slowly, as if he doesn't believe him. Which could you blame him? 

They finish up the rest of the episode, luckily without any hiccups. 

Dan breaks the ice as Arin is scribbling down the time stamp. 

"So..what were you thinking bout that you couldn't say on the episode." 

Arin decides to play it off as a joke. 

"I was thinking about having your thick cock inside my asshole." He says with a straight face.

On cue, Dan bursts into giggles. 

"O-Oh my g-god dude!" 

He wipes his tears away.

Arin feels the relief wash over him. 

After Dan has finished his little giggle fit, he tries again.

"Seriously, what had you so lost?"

Arin sits back down beside him, pulling out his phone to distract his nerves. 

"I was being serious."

Dan grimaces. 

"If you don't wanna tell me just say so." 

Arin rolls his eyes.

"If you don't wanna believe me, that's on you." 

Dan gets up to leave.

"Whatever Arin,"

Arin grabs his wrist..and immediately regrets it. 

Dan looks at him like he's wasting his time. 

It makes his stomach lurch.

"I'm serious." 

Dan's eyes widen at Arin's expression. 

"W-what?" 

"Dan, I want you to fuck me." 

Dan pulls away from the younger's grip. 

"Fuck off man, I know you're fucking with me."

"Please? Please Fuck me Danny?" 

Dan's heart stops.

That sounded so...real. 

"I-I, Arin, y-you have a wife. A-and I'm not g-" 

Arin explodes into childish laughter, like he's a sixth grader who just told their younger sister Santa's not real and now they're watching them cry.

"Dude, you shoulda seen your face!" He exclaims in between giggles. 

"'I-I, A-Arin, Pffft HAH! Man, I can't believe you fell for that.

Arin continues his laughter as Dan feels his heart sink, eyes trained on the carpet.

The younger suddenly notices the change in the atmosphere. 

'Was that not the right thing to say?' He thinks.

Dan bites his lip. 

"Yea..very funny."

He goes to leave.

"Dan, wait-"

Too late. He's gone.

"What the hell.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like or want more, leave comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
